Device-to-Device (D2D) technology is getting attraction because of the ability to offer new services, improve system throughput, and offer a better user experience. One aspect of D2D technology that appears promising is D2D proximity discovery. With D2D proximity discovery, user equipments (UEs) attempt to discover neighboring UEs or other entities. This information can be used for better social networking (e.g., in Social, Local, Mobile environment, also referred to as SOLOMO), personalized advertising, and other applications. However, in order for D2D discovery to be successful and applicable to various deployment scenarios, there is a need to ensure that D2D discovery works in a network with a large number of UEs, with possibly different power levels and distances.